la verdadera identidad
by misaka-solsi
Summary: ¿que pasaría si elsa se enterara de que su amigo de la infancia es un espiritu?. cuando anna tiene que viajar,elsa se queda sola,pero el amigo de la infancia,jack,la visita pero,¿como reaccionaran cuando anna sea secuestrada por terroristas?
1. Chapter 1

**Jeje mi primera historia X3,espero que sea de su agrado**

Capitulo 1:

-anna, quiero dormir-le dije un poco somnolienta intentando acurrucarme en las sabanas

-no ,¡vamos levántate!,¡es importante!-dijo con urgencia, mientras salaba arriba mío como si fuera un trampolín

-¡ahh!¡bien!-dije de mala forma-¿Qué?-le pregunte sentándome en la cama

-bueno…-se notaba que ella estaba emocionada-adivina a quien encontré caminando por ahí

-¿kristoff?

-Ojala-dijo con ojos soñadores-pero no

-…¿olaf?

-no, el esta con sven

-¿el hombre gigante de chocolate?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba

-no, como se que nunca vas a adivinar… te daré unas cuantas pistas

-¿me debería sentir insultada?

-nop. Bueno… hace 3 semanas, te vi con un chico…-ya sabía a donde iba todo esto

-¿te refieres a..?¿como era que se llamaba?-dije haciendo la desentendida

-jack

-no,no… era otra persona

-jack

-¿alex?,¿jorge?

-¡JACK!

-ya me acorde ,era Jack.-me rei un poco al ver la expresión de mi hermana menor ,era algo como esto: ¬¬

-bien ,ya que te acordaste el nombre, debes saber que viene hoy para ir al bosque a divertirnos

-¡¿Qué?!-casi me caigo al oír eso

-oh…lo siento…pero yo y kristoff no iremos, porque ya tenemos planes-dijo con voz de pena fingida.

-¡¿queeeee?!-ahora si grite

-jijij-la escuche reir

-¿Qué te eh echo para que me tortures asi?-le pregunto intentando dar pena

-no lo se…capaz…¿cerrarme la puerta en la cara por trece años?

-¡ya te dije la razón!

-jejeje, lo se,bueno…será mejor que te cambies ,llegara dentro de 5 minutos

-¡¿cinco minutos?!,¡ANNA!-grite

-¡ELSA!-dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación

5 minutos mas tarde….

Alguien toco la puerta

-¿elsa?-dijo hablando una voz masculina desde la puerta

"no puede ser el…"

-¿si?-pregunte mientras me cambiaba

-soy Jack ,quise esperarte abajo pero tu hermana insistió que tocara la puerta…-lo último lo dijo con algo incomodidad

-¿puedes espera un ratito mas?

-supuestamente, según anna, debo apresurarte

-no creo que te atrevas…

-escucha ,contare un minuto exacto…

-¿enserio?

-1…10…

-¡espera! ¡¿vas a contar en diez en diez?!-le pregunte alarmada

-20…si, cuando llegue al minuto , entrare a tu habitación estes vestida, o no…40…-siguio contando

-¡ahh!-grite. corrí lo mas rápido que pude para poder terminar de cambiarme

-60…80…-se escucho un ruido en la puerta-¿elsa cerraste la puerta?-pregunto divertido

-¡déjame en paz pervertido!

-elsa, sabes muy bien como soy, entre mas difícil me lo hagas, mas difícil será librarte de mi

-¡¿Cómo me liberare de ti si voy a estar contigo todo el dia en el bosque?!-le dijo furiosa ,pero no hubo respuesta-¿jack?-no me preocupaba salir, porque en realidad, ya estaba vestida

-¿Qué te eh dicho sobre ponerte jeans en el bosque?-dijo el ,que estaba a una prudente distancia de mi.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-le grite. le empecé a lanzar cosas para que saliera-¡¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?!

-facil , la ventana-el dijo, restándole importancia-nose porque te enojas tanto ,si estas vestida

-¿y si no lo estará?

-bueno…-no lo deje que terminara la frase

-sabes, que, mejor no lo quiero saber, mejor llévame al vendito bosque

-awwww , eres tan adorable cuando te enojas…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ADORABLE!-le dije antes de salir de la habitación

-esta bien..-lo escuche decir aguantando la risa.

Cuando llegamos abajo, encontramos a anna con una sonrisa que no podia descifrar

-hermanita, futuro cuñado…-saludo mi hermana

-¡anna!

-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente-¿no le puedo decir cuyaño?

-no,anna .no puedes

-¿Por qué no?-se aventuró a preguntar

-porque…porque…-senti como me empezaba a sonrojar

- ¿será porque es solo tu A-M-I-GO?

-¡no soy su amigo!-lo escuche decir a Jack, y sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a 1000 por segundo-¡soy su MEJOR AMIGO!-el especifico- y es MI elsa-dijo el ,antes de abrazarme posesiva mente,que hizo que me sonrojara mas.

-¡claro que no, es MI hermana!-intento abrasarme también, pero Jack se corría de lugar conmigo cada vez que me intentara abrazar.

-emm..¡anna!, ¿ ustedes cuando se van?-le pregunte para que no me movieran mas

-¿eh?-pregunto confundida-ah si,esta esperando afuera, desde hace… cinco minutos. no creo que se aburra, el esta con sven

-¿ y por que no vas con el?-intente que se valla lo mas rápido posible

-na ,no lo se, pensé que Jack se abusaría de entrar a tu habitación…

-anna….

-si, tienes razón-dijo ella ,viendo que me estaba enojando-mejor me voy con kristoff…adiós tortolitos-dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir.

-...jack,ya puedes soltarme-le dije ,cuando note que no se despegaba del "abrazo"

-no quero-dijo como un nene de cinco años. eso me me hizo reir

-hey , vamos-lo intente apresurar .la sonrisa se me borro cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-le pregunte alarmada, apartándome de el. volvi a sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-oh , nada .el hizo sus mejor cara de inocencia-solo creí que tenias algo en el cuello

-si te vuelves acercas asi, olvídate de moverte por el resto de tu vida.

**jeje :3, ese jack es todo un loquillo,bueno, nose si les esta gustando hasta ahora :I, aganme saber :P**

**~¡saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

30 minutos después…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE….

caminaba furiosamente a paso veloz, lo que me había echo Jack ,no había causado gracia. mientras tanto, Jack, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero no entendía la razon.

-vamos elsa , era una broma-se intentó justificar- aparte ,yo debería estar dirigiendo el camino-el se intentó adelantar pero, lo miro con una cara asesina ,haciendo que Jack retroceda unos pasos.

-mira ,si sigues con tus chistes pervertidos, no será casualidad si te pierdes en el bosque.

-seria lindo pasar tiempo a solas .tu ,yo bosque a solas-el menciono con tono pícaro.

-¡QUE TE DIJE TU SOLO! ¡Y DEJA DE PENSAR PERVENCIONES!

-no, las pienso , las imagino-el corrigió ,ganado que me sonrojara-¿Por qué te ruborizas elsa?.

-¡P-POR NADA!-le grite.

MIENTRAS TANTO 10 METROS MAS ATRÁS…

-te dije que no pasaría nada-susurro kristoff, atrás de un árbol.

-shhh , quiero saber que pasa-susurro ,anna, también atrás de un árbol.

CON JACK Y ELSA…

Me había tropezado, caído , atacada por una cria de lobo ,caído en las pervertidas bromas de Jack, caí a un charco y me había despeinado un poco el cabello .Atacada ,mojada ,despeinada, pero viva.

-te advertí que no vinieras con pantalón de jean-me reprocho Jack.

-¿y que quisiera que trajera?.

-nose… un pantalón de buzo, quizás, o de mi preferencia, un falda corta…¡auch!-se quejo al último porque le lance un palo a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dije sobre tus fantasías pervertidas?

-nunca mencionaste la vestimenta de mis fantasias.

-ah..-suspiro-¿Cuándo dices que vamos a llegar a ese lugar?

-¿Qué lugar?

-a donde vamos…

-nose si te diste cuenta, pero desde que salimos del castillo, tu… marcaste el camino

-no me digas que estamos perdidos

-bueno ,no te digo…

-¡todo es tu culpa!-le grite lanzándole una roca ,que el esquivo fácilmente

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ANNA Y KRISTOFF…

-¿le decimos que están a 10 metros del castillo?-pregunta kristoff

-naa ,ya se darán cuenta.

CON ELSA Y JACK…

-no fue mi culpa, yo intente guiar el camino, pero tu me miraste con cara de una asesina en serie.

-bueno , no estaríamos perdidos, en primer lugar por tus…tus…¡hormonas!.

-elsa, no digas esa palabra otra vez.-me advirtió.

-¿Cuál? ¿Hormonas?-le pregunte confundida.

Respuesta correcta.

El se acercó peligrosamente a mi , por instinto intenta alejarme, pero sentí como un GRAAAAN árbol me tocaba la espalda.

(-si, era un graaaan árbol XD)

El se siguió acercándose a mi, hasta quedar al frente mío ,nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de tocarse .su brazo lo puso al costado se mi cuerpo ,para que no me escapara, mientras ,que la otra mano agarro mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-mira, si sigues hablando asi ,las fantasías pervertidas se volverán realidad.

-¿q…que?-pregunte nerviosa y asustada hasta que pude salir de mi transe-¡PSICOPATA PERVERTIDO!-le grite para intentarlo, pero fue en vano.

-me encanta cuando eres mala-dijo MUY cerca de mi oído.

(-TAANNNN)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON OLAF….

Olaf estaba caminando por el bosque-pura casualidad-cuando escucho algo.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ANNA Y KRISTOFF

Ellos dos estaban viendo, que Jack se le había pasado un poco la mano, iban a intervenir cuando…

CON ELSA Y JACK…

Lo mas importante era, ¿por que no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no podía moverme? solo sabia una cosa :Jack estaba a punto de besarme. Estaba a punto de tocar mis labios…solo faltaba unos milímetros…

-¡elsa, Jack!,¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-dijo mi pequeño amigo olaf

En ese mismo instante, Jack, que me miraba con deseo mientras que yo lo miraba con intriga.

- emm ¿jack , que estas haciendo?-pregunto inocentemente olaf.

-oh ,nada-dijo Jack, sin despegarse de mi-creí que la reina tenía algo en la cara-dijo el, para evitar traumar a olaf.

-oh, esta bien ,elsa , los guardias del catillo te necesitan….

-bien, me movería, si no fuera por don pervertido que esta tapándome el camino.

-me movere, reina, si me deja hacerles cosas indecentes…

-¡QUITATE O TE CONGELO!

-esta bien , esta bien- él se quitó encima de mi-¡mira olaf, un…perro que habla!-dijo apuntando al medio de la nada.

Olaf, como inocente que era ,miro hacia la nada. jack aprovecho ese movimiento para morderme el cachete.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-le pregunte totalmente sonrojada y alarmada mientras me agarraba el cachete.

-eso fue por hacerme sufrir

-¡¿Qué HICE YO?!

-tu creaste a ese muñeco de nieve ,entonces fue tu culpa que nos interrumpieran.

-eso no tiene lógica.

-¿quieres un premio por ver que no tenia lógica? ,no lo se, ¿Cómo un beso?.-me miro pícaramente.

-¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ, PSICOPATA PERVERTIDO!-le grite, para después, seguir a olaf hasta el castillo.

MIENTRAS CON ANNA Y KRISTOFF…

-huy, mejor nos vamos antes de que elsa se entere de que estamos aquí…

-¿enterarme de que?-pregunto elsa, con olaf alado

-¡elsa!,mira ,escucha, no es lo que tu crees, nosotros venimos a caminar ,para despejarnos un poco ,no es que te estábamos espiando…

-aja, y yo tengo poderes de fuego

-¿lo tienes?-pregunto confundida.

-anna ,yo no estoy metiéndome en tu vida privada.

-¡no es vida privada!

-¿entonces que es?-le pregunte

-vida amorosa

-¡tampoco es vida amorosa-exclame-anna ,el punto es que no tienes que seguirme

-¿Por qué?

-porque…necesito mi espacio….

-¡a ya entendí!-exclamo anna-no tienes que explicarme mas…

-gracias por entenderlo….

-solo di que quieres pasar momentos a solas con Jack…

-¡no es eso!-le dije, sonrojada

-¿entonces porque te sonrojaste?-me interrogo

-porque capas que tiene calor…-dijo olaf

-¿enserio?-le pregunte a olaf –digo…¡si!,¡tengo calor!

-seguro…-dijo Jack apareciendo detrás mio

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI!

-no, tu dijiste, me voy de aquí pervertido-el dijo haciendo mala imitación de mi voz

-¡no hablo asi!

-elsa , en realidad lo haces-dijo olaf con una sonrisa.

(-pobre elsa XD sufre de bulling)

-ves -dijo Jack con una sonrisa .lo mire enojada y le pegue en el brazo.-¡auch!-se quejo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué te ries?-le dije enojada

-lo digo de nuevo, eres tierna cuando te enojas.

-¡que no!-frunzo el ceño

-¡que si!

-¡no!

-¡si!

(-3 hogas mas tagde…)(-no esta escrito mal, asi lo dice en bob esponga XD)

-¡basta!-dijo anna-¡elsa habla asi y se acabo!

-¡oye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 :**

Después del incomodo viaje hacia el castillo a ver el tema de los guardias-que era que habían visto unicornios-,vino el cartero, a dejar una carta para Anna

-señorita Anna -hablo cortésmente el cartero-hay una carta del príncipe de Inglaterra

**(-no sabia que poner XD)**

-oh-logro decir-crei que ya había arreglado ese asunto con ese tipo-miro a anna, molesta-digo…joven-luego empezó a leer la carta en voz alta

"querida princesa anna ,le mando esta carta para comunicarle que necesitamos que viaje a Inglaterra para asuntos importantes

EL PRINIPE RAY"

-ok…-dijo jack-¿Cómo deberíamos responder a eso?

-¡¿desde cuándo estas aquí?!-le pregunte molesta

-desde que sonaste conmigo…-lo mire mas molesta-es broma ,hace…diez minutos

-¿Cómo pasaste?

-por la puerta

-¡eso no!, me refiero a que ¿Cómo pasaste los guardias?

-les pedi permiso

¿ahora te vas a hacer el vivo?

-capas

-bien-lo agarró del cuello de la sudadera para darle un tirón, y que su cara quede al frente de la mia-entonces seamos vivos…

-elsa ,según la posdata de esta carta ,tengo que viajar dentro de dos días-me aviso anna

-¿tan pronto?-le pregunte sorprendida, soltando a Jack

-si,mejor me apuro a empacar ,si no quiero ir sin ropa para alla-ella me dijo antes de agarrar a kristoff y salir de la sala.

-¿vivos eh?-pregunto Jack, acercándose a mi

-eh…yo estaba jugando…-me intente explicar

**10 MINUTOS MAS TARDE,AFUERA DEL CASTILLO…**

Jack se encontraba con una maraca de mano que estaba roja en el cachete, intentando hablar conmigo e intentar gastarme una broma

-¡elsa vamos!, ¿tu no sabes jugar a no hacerme bromas?

-ya te dije que no quiero…-se escucho un…¿rugido? De algo afuera del castillo-¡ahhh! ¡me olvide que venía hipo!

-¿perdon?-jack se sintió remplazado

-bueno, ya que estas de ofendido ,puedes llevar a pasear a chimuelo , si es que te deja

-bien…

-¡no atrevas a gastarles bromas!-le dije con tono de amenaza

-esta bien, esta bien-suspiro con los ojos cerrados

Después de esa corta conversación , fuimos a la entrada del palacio para recibir a hipo y chimuelo

-recuerda lo que te dije,ninguna broma mirada asesina ,amenaza ,código o lo que sea que arruine mi amistad con el ¿entendido?-le volví a repetir

-¡por el amor de dios, ya entendí!-exclamo Jack ya cansado

-perfecto

Luego de que dije esa oración, se asomo hipo, pero ya no era como lo recordaba, ahora era mas alto, con el pelo un poco mas largo,y…se podría decir que había cambiado mucho

-¡elsa!-dijo dándome un abraso

-¡hipo!-le dije devolviéndole el abraso

-¡y yo soy Jack!, mucho gusto persona extraña que es competencia para mi

-¡jack!-lo reproche separándome del abraso-¿hipo,el puede ir con chimuelo a…pescar?

-¿pescar? ¡yo no se pesacar!

-em..bueno…-le hice una señal para que dijera que si-si ,no hay problema ,total…

-jack-dijo el enojado

-jack, chimuelo te puede enseñar a pescar

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso-refunfunio Jack

-pues yo si, ve, ándale, ¡uscale!-le dije intentando echarlo ,logrando que funcione-¡ jack, chimuelo esta en el bosque!-le grite antes de hablar con hipo

**JACK POV'S**

2 horas mas tarde…

"Quien se cree ese tipo para quitarme a MI elsa,seguro que solo me hecho para estar con su "amigo" a solas….¡¿A SOLAS?!,no ,creo. calmate Jack ,la competencia te esta haciendo mal a la cabeza, total ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pescar con un dragon?"

Escucho algo entre los arbustos, algo negro me salta encima ,gruñéndome.

-tranquilo muchacho ,no pasa nada…-recibo un gruñido,que me hizo poner mas nervioso-¿quieres ir a pescar?-el se me sale de encima-entonces tu eres chimango….-recibo un golpe a mi cara por parte de su cola-¡auch!,¡chimuelo!-le grite furioso ,juraría que se estaba riendo, me hacia acordar a elsa-bien grandote ,el bosque queda por….alla-señalo una dirección -,el que llega primero, comera pescado-el dragón asiente con la cabeza-bien…1…2…y…-no pude terminar porque el ya había salido, a la dirección opuesta ,para ser mas precisos ,donde elsa no querían que la molestaran

Si llega ahí, ¡estoy muerto….otra vez!

-¡chimuelo!-grite, pero el siguió

Oh, no estoy en graves problemas

**ELSA POV'S**

Era tan relajante no tener las bromas de Jack por unas cuantas horas, aparte con hipo pudimos arreglar el temas de que el, vigilaría a anna, mientras ella esta de viaje, por supuesto sin que ella lo sepa. también pudimos charlar un entere de que hipo, pudo encontrar a su madre, y que próximamente se convertirá rey de Berk .Le estaba apunto de preguntar, si conocía a Jack ,pero fui interrumpida, otra vez .Por el ruido de chimuelo.

-no otra vez-dije en voz baja

-ya sabes como es chimuelo

-yo se como va a quedar Jack después de esto

Una bola de fuego hizo estallar la puerta, revelando a chimuelo con el seño fruncido ,hacercandose a mi ,como si fuera una amenaza.

-chimuelo, calmate, soy elsa, ¿recuerdas?-el ceño fruncido se le desapareció, de repente y la remplazo con una sonrisa sin dientes, que me causo ternura-awww ,eres tan tierno-el me lamio la cara unas cuantas veces-bien, retiro lo dicho-oi que hipo se estaba esforzando para no reírse-¿de que te ries?

-tu pelo quedo todo parado ,como si fueran témpanos de hielo,¿ ironico, cierto?

-cállate-le dije intentando arreglarme el pelo

-no recuerdo la ultima vez de que me dijiste que era un ternura-comento Jack ofendido

-tu mejor has silencio, no estas para comentar nada-también le comente-y después tengo que hablar seriamente contigo sobre un tema

-que miedo-dijo con sarcasmo-*si es verdad déjalo ir, hechizo y embruajdo por ti, que mas da, soy feliz ,no,no, no rompas ese embrujo mujer…

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?

-perdon,una canción que había escuchado

-chicos-hipo-interrumpio-es mejor que me valla, no quiero que mi madre se preucupe por mi y que envie a alguien

-no hay problema ,¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?

-claro como el agua, adiós elsa-me dio un abraso-¿dentro de dos días a las 9:00?

-dentro de dos días a las 9:00-afirme

-vamos chimuelo-el dijo ,subiendo a su dragon-hora de ir a casa

.

.

.

.

***canción que estoy escuchando mientra escribo**

**Hellow ,yo se que me extrañaron-ok no-esto lo escribi en un dia wow.**

**Feliz dia de las madres :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

-¡explícame que paso Jack!-interrogue cuando hipo dejo el castillo-¡gracias a ti, ahora tengo que mandar a reparar 2 puertas!

-lo que paso fue…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire-teniaplaneadoparaquechimuelopescara,peroelsefuevolandoynolopudeatrapar-dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué?

-dije que…-se acercó "un poquito" mas a mi-¡ese dragón planeo todo!

-hmmm…-intente aguantar la risa, pero falle-jajajaja- senti que me faltaba el aire y me apoye en el pecho de Jack para seguir riéndome

-¿no me crees?-pregunto el un poco ofendido. negué con la cabeza-bien,no me creas-con su mano libre, congelo mi boca y me abraso ,metiendo su cara en mi cuello…de nuevo

-¡chicos,adivinen…!-grito anna pasando la puerta-vimos un…-se paralizo al vernos asi-…-intente hablarle, pero no podía

**(-que malote Jack XD)**

-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto anna. Negue con la cabeza, pero Jack tubo que hablar

-si,anna-abri bien grades los ojos, y hacia señas ,negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente-y si no es verdad .Que elsa diga algo-¿Qué nadie veía lo que estaba haciendo?-y sin señas

-elsa,¿los interrumpimos en algo?-intente decir algo de nuevo ,pero nada ,lo único que pude hacer fue pegarle a Jack y señalarme la boca para que me sacara el hielo de mi -jack,¿Por qué te esta pegando?

-si,elsa se perfectamente que quieres decir-pare de pegarle-¿quieres que te un besito elsita?-me pregunta con voz para hablarle a un niño

Me sonroje, frunci el ceño, le estaba apunto de pegarle, cuando sentí que el hielo se volvía agua,y entonces exclame:

-¡anna,no interrumpiste nada ,el pervertido de tu cuñado me congelo la boca para que no hablara. Seguro que eso fue para vengarse de mi, por no creerle que un dragon planeo todo!

-¿le dijiste cuñado?-pregunto anna con una sonrisa

-eh,lo que quise decir fue…

-elsa,no hay que precipitar las cosas-dijo Jack ,haciendose el serio

-¿Qué no hay que precipitar?,¡tu me estas acosando!

-¡eso es mentira! ,si fuera un acosador, tendría una foto como esta-me muestra una foto de mi durmiendo

-¡dame eso!-intente sacársela-¿de donde sacaste eso?

-te saque una foto mientras dormias…-dijo tranquilamente

-chicos-interrumpio anna-mañana tengo que salir de viaje,mejor me voy a acostar-se fue caminando hasta la puerta-jack ,no seas tan rudo con elsa

-¡anna!-le dije sonrojada-¡eso no va a pasar!

-entonces expliquen porque hay dos puertas destruidas

-porque elsa y yo…-le pegue en la cabeza

-fue un dragon, que destruyo la puerta

-si…dragon…¿Qué atacaba salvajemente, no?

-no, tenia jinete, y tenia una montadura de…cuero

-es bueno saberlo…-dijo anna con una sonrisa antes de irse a la cama

**(-el que entendio,entendio XD)**

-quien te entiende elsa-dijo jack sobándose la cabeza

-yo me entiendo

-sabes que capaz que anna, mal interpreto las cosas

-claro que...s…¿Cómo dices?

-aver, tu que entenderías si encuentras a tu hermana con un chico,y te dice que un dragon rompió la puerta

-le creería

-mira…-me puso una mano en el hombro-vamos, a ponerlo de otro modo…si encontraras haciendo algo "indebido" con kristoff…¿Qué pensarías?

-eh…primero cuando se acabara todo, le daría un sermón…-intente resumir

-bien, ahora imagínate lo "indebido" con la puerta-abri grandes los ojos-¿ahora entiendes,o tengo que ser mas claro?

-no me digas que anna….-el solo afirmo con la cabeza-¡anna!

**AL OTRO DIA….**

-recuerda anna,hablas con ese señor,y te vienes de vuelta

-pero quería traer chocolate….

-bien,puedes traer chocolate

-¡si!-dijo emocionada

Si todo salía como lo tenia planeado, hipo vigilaría a anna todo el viaje, sin que ella se de cuenta

-mientras que estoy dos días afuera ,no quiero que hagan nada malo-se dirigio a Jack-no rompan la puerta con golpes fuertes-lo ultimo lo dijo casi riendose

-¡anna,tu transporte ya se va! ,te explicare todo cuando vuelvas

La abrase, le dije que se cuidara, se subio al transporte ,y se fue.

-podemos divertirnos…-suguirio Jack pasando su braso alrededor de mi hombro

-no,no podemos-le saque su brazo-tengo que ayudar a kristoff

-es cierto-dijo kristoff ,que apareció detrás de nosotros

-¿para que?-pregunto celosamente Jack

-para que te importa

**30 minutos mas tarde….**

Sali del salón donde estaba con kristof para comer algo, kristoff necesitaba ayuda para pedirle matrimonio a anna,le di algunas ideas cuando le podía decir,y en que lugar. jack no se debía enterar de esto, porque le contaría a anna de inmediato. Pero, cuando estábamos hablando con kristoff, un mosquito me pico en el cuello,no le vi importancia hasta que me empezó a picar el rasque, pero por consecuencia de ello ,me quedo la mayoría del cuello rojo. cuando llegue a la heladera ,saque un chocolate que tenia escondido-sabia que anna me sacaba mis chocolates-cerré la puerta, y ahí estaba el. Que raro

-¿Qué quieres frost?-le pregunte mientras le daba una mordida a mi chocolate

-pensé que eras un ladrón de chocolate

-ya me confundes con anna

-¿alguna vez oíste la historia de el monstro de chocolate?

-no,pero si me lo encontrara ,me casaría con el

-bueno,había una persona que era muy dulce, un dia, el comio demasiado chocolate, y eso le provovo-me fui cada vez mas para atrás ,hasta topar con la puerta de la heladera-que el quisiera venganza-apoyo sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza-cada noche, el sale a cazar a persona que esconden el chocolate, y cuando atrapa a esas personas…las hace sufrir-me saco rápidamente mi chocolate de la mano y se lo comió

-¡oye! ¡Devuélmelo!

-lo siento ,tarde

-¡el monstruo del chocolate es falso!

-si

-entonces déjame contarte una historia, hace mucho tiempo ,había un joven que se aprovecho de una chica que estaba distraída ,le saco el chocolate,y se cree mejor. Pero entonces, apareció una vestia que se llamaba malvavisco y lo mato

-¿Quién se va a creer esa historia?

-Tu-arme rápidamente a malvavico-malvavisco, ataca-el obedeció ,se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo a Jack, para agárralo , levantarlo y ponerlo al frente mio- devuélveme mi chocolate

-¿este?-pregunto con un pedacito de chocolate que había quedado en el papel

-si

-entonces, que me baje primero

-…-suspire-bien, malvavisco, bájalo y ve con olaf-hizo lo que le ordene y se fue-ahora damelo

-primero, da 5 pasos hacia atrás-di los cincos pasos, quede con la mesa atrás,y Jack se puso al frente mio . no me da buena espina esto-toma-me lo entrega .lo miro fijamente-¿Qué? ,no le puse veneno

Con un poco de desconfianza lo como, pude senti el dulce sabor del chocolate ,tenia razón, no estaba envenenado. Pero lo que no contaba que Jack pondría sus labios contra los mios.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh les deje la intriga /(0.0)/ , que travieso Jack, ¿Qué pasara con anna que se fue a ver a ese tal príncipe?, ¿a kristoff le saldrá bien pedirle matrimonia a anna? XD , pensé que como era Halloween, tenia que poner una historia de terror… ok no**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"¡por dios ,no podía creerlo! ¡Jack me había besado!"-pensé cuando me deje caer en la cama.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de comer el chocolate, había juntados sus labios con los míos. Yo, en ese momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar; dejar que mi más oculto deseo salga o, que nos separemos y que le dé su doloroso merecido (una cachetada)

No puede pensar mucho tiempo, Jack había depositado sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, para que tengamos más contacto. Unos segundos después, el beso inocente, se transformó en un apasionado y lujurioso; poco a poco ,Jack me había recostado en la mesa, y se había puesto arriba mío. Las cosas se hubieran puestos interesantes-para nosotros- si no hubiese entrado Kristoff a la cocina.

**(-ups…)**

-chicos, usteeeeee…¿s..?-cuando nos vio, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamo:-¡lo siento-luego salió de la cocina

Eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Jack, al notar eso, intento pegar un salto para salir arriba mío, Pero fallo. Porque gracias a ese pequeño salto, había movido su pierna –mejor dicho rodilla-arriba de mi parte más íntima. Intente reprimir un gemido ,pero falle

-Lo siento-susurro con miedo.

Enserio, lo quería matar en ese momento.

-Jack, salte de arriba mío-tal como dije, él se bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Luego se acercó a la ventana y me dijo:

-Te salvaste esta vez, pero la próxima, nadie podrá detenerme. No me importara si hay gente-no era tonta, sabía que esas palabras tenían doble sentido.

-no volverá a pasar-le avise, fingiendo enojo. El solo sonrió y salto por la ventana.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para dejarme llevar? ¡Casi lo terminamos haciendo!"

**Jack's pov**

No podía creerlo, Elsa Arendell ,una hermosa joven , no tan inocente como la pensaba, me había respondido gustosamente mi ´pequeño' beso.

**(-Hay que picaron Jack :3)**

Tengo una sonrisa boba, por solo recordar eso. Quien diría que besaría tan bien… : *W*

**Elsa's povs**

**3 Días después…**

Algo no andaba bien; la carta de anna-que debería haber llegado ayer-no llegaba.

"Puede ser que la carta se allá retrasado"

Como no llegaba el cartero, decidí ir al jardín un trato. Era para relajarme y quitarme cierta persona de la cabeza.

**(-Si, dijo indirectamente a Jack XD)**

Camine lentamente por el jardín, intentando pensar que hacer cuando volviera a ver a Jack. Recordé que en ese momento ,en el lugar donde estaba, había sido la primera vez que jugábamos al uno.

**FLASBACK**

Yo ,Anna y Hipo estábamos sentados .Yo estaba con tres cartas, Anna con 5 , y hipo con dos.

-¡Uno!-Exclamo

-Chicos, para hacer mas interesantes el juego, ¿les parece que el perdedor agá una prenda?-sugirió Anna.

-Me parece bien, Anna tu estas en desventaja; tienes 5 cartas.

-Es verdad-me apoyo Hipo-trato hecho.

**10 minutos después…**

-¡ELSA TE GANE!-grito Anna con victoria.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que tu ibas a tener cinco +4?-le pregunte.

-Aparte Elsa es tu culpa que tu no tuvieras un +2.-me intento reprochar Anna-bueno, basta de discusiones absurdas, a pensar el reto. ¡Hipo , ven!-le grito

-Ya voy.-estuvieron como dos minutos.

-Elsa…-dijeron los dos, pero en especial anna. No me gustaba el tono que usaban.

-¿Qué me van a obligar?-Pregunte con un poco de miedo

-Tu prenda es que vallas con Jack y le digas: te re doy.

-¡¿Enserio?!-pregunte sonrojada-¡no le pienso decir eso!

-Entonces dile que te gusta-Sugirió Hipo.

-Es otra opción, o la tercera opción es que te lo lleves a un lugar oscuro y…

-Prefiero la opción 2.

-Ahora por eso, tendrás que decirle la opción uno y dos.

-¡los odio!

-A mí no me mires-me dijo Hipo-esas tres ideas las hizo anna.

-Bien-suspire-mientras antes mejor.

Yo tenía la esperanza que no encontraríamos a Jack, pero, cuando salimos del castillo, ahí estaba parado el muy desgraciado.

-Jack, Elsa tiene algo que decirte-Se apresuró Anna para evitar que digiera algo que arruinara la prenda-y es importante.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Elsie welsie?

-¡ya déjame de ponerme apodos!-le grite sonrojada- Lo que te tengo que decir…es…es..

-¡pero que tonta!, ya nos vamos-dijo Anna arrastrando a Hipo,para esconderse en alguna parte.

-¿es…?

-es…-tome aire y dije:-Me gustas- sentí como como estaba como un tomate-y te re doy.-lo dije mirando para otro lado. No pude soportarlo mas, y me fui casi corriendo del lugar, sintiendo como Jack me miraba muy fijamente.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

estaba tranquilamente recordando esos momentos…hasta que llego hipo .Pero él estaba agitado, y se le veía preocupado.

-Elsa…,Anna esta…secuestrada

-¡¿QUE?!

**HIPO'S POV**

**FLASH BACK**

Vi como anna entraba al castillo de ese tal príncipe- obviamente estaban ocultos en los árboles, con chimuelo-pero, después de veinte minutos, anna no salía. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió es bajar y ver si pasaba algo malo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto el guardia

-Soy el portero de la señorita Arendell…-le intente mentir. ¿A quien no le creerían a un señor con bigote?

-¿Tiene una licencia que lo pruebe?

-Las valijas, ¿Qué no son suficiente pruebas?

-Tiene razón, pase, pero cinco minutos

"Ni que fuera a robar un banco"

Cuando entre, sentí una voces, exitosamente me pude esconder detrás de una maceta.

-¿ya esta la niña rica en el lugar indicado?-Pregunto un hombre alto , con pelo rubio , ojos castaños , y delgado.

-Si , pero tenga cuidado , escuche que su hermana tiene poderes , esto no se tiene que enterar.

-Entendido-Afirmo. Luego para alejarse.

Lo seguí ágilmente hasta una sala. La puerta estaba entre abierta.

-¿Usted es el príncipe?-escuche preguntar Anna.

-Por supuesto que si-afirmo-señorita arendell, por la razón que la llame aquí, es por la razón del casamiento.

-¡Otra vez con eso!-exclamo anna-¡ya se lo explique!, yo estoy con Kristoff…

-Pero no están casados-intento adivinar.

-No, pero rechazo su oferta.

-Temí que digiera eso…-luego de decir esa frase, en un rápido movimiento, le tapo la nariz de anna con un pañuelo .Ella forcejeo, pero el era más fuerte. Cuando Anna cayo rendida, el llamo a sus cómplices, tuve que correr.

**FIN FLASBACK**

**ELSA'S POV**

-No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre el viaje-dije con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué la tenía que dejar ir sin Kristoff?

**HELLOW :3 ,JEJE , LES AVISO QUE LO DE LAS CARTAS ME PASO HOY EN LA ESCUELA C.C ,PERO MIS COMPAÑERAS SON MAS MAFIOSAS ¬¬. RECOMENDACIÓN:****NUNCA**** JUEGUEN CON COMPAÑERAS MALPENSADA Y PERVERTIDAS A CUALQUIER JUEGO.**


End file.
